Queen of the Dragons
by HawaiianGurlNaLuForever
Summary: What if Lucy was almost kicked out of the guild then was saved by her mysterious younger sister and learn who she really was Nalu
1. Chapter 1

"Akane go through the portal before it's too late you have to find the queen" yells a red dragon. The next thing she knew she was in a different world. "Off to find the queen" she yells while stretching out her arms. Well lets start with this symbol the dragons gave me.

"Excuse me do you know what this symbol means ?" she asked.

"That symbol is for fairy tail the number 1 guild in fiore," the young lady replies.

"Thank you" says Akane.

Akane P.O. V

I wonder why everyone is staring me down do they have a problem. She then realizes that her clothes is all dirty and torn. Also her hair is a mess.

Regular P.O. V

After a couple of hours she reaches this so called fairy tail. She opens the door to only see her precious queen getting beaten up by this pink haired boy.

"What are you doing" yelled Akane who is steaming

"She's weak and drags us down," replies the pink haired boy

"Big mistake pinky I challenge you to a fight," Akane says

"Fine i'm Natsu Dragneel what's your name," Natsu says

"I'm Akane, Akane Heartfilia," Akane says boldly

"I'm all fired up,"

"Bring it,"

*Natsu run up to Akane*

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist,"

*Akane dodges*

*Natsu turns*

"Fire Dragon Roar," says Akane

*Natsu tries to eat flame*

"Why can't I eat this" says Natsu

"I been training endless days and nights dragon slaying magic it won't be eaten that easy" says Akane

*Natsu gets up*

"Fire Dragon Roar," says Natsu

"Ha Fire Dragon Wing Attack," says Akane

"All the same as me" says Natsu

"What's wrong I thought you be better than this" says Akane

"Shut up, Fire Dragon Iron Fist" says Natsu

"Fire Dragon Talons" says Akane

*Natsu gets hit and fly toward a table*

*Natsu gets up*

"Oh you can still get up" says Akane

"Still up I see well the next attack will end you," says Akane

*Akane gets into a stance*

"I call upon the Ice and Fire dragons powers to combine into one Blue Fire Roar" says Akane

Lisanna is running toward Natsu to try help him up

"This is a warning never hurt my queen again" says Akane while taking the knockout Lucy away

After they leave Makarov and a black exceed with red eyes walks in

"Hello my name is Akira and I terribly sorry for what Akane did I will answer any questions you may have," says the black exceed

"Who is Akane anyway," asked Erza

"Well Akane she is the daugher of Layla and Zeref she is also the princess of the Dragon Realm and Lucy is the queen," says Akira


	2. Chapter 2

"What" everyone yells

"Let me finish the story,"

In our kingdom it is tradition that the younger sibling always protected the older sibling. The younger sibling learned all the elements but one celestial dragon slaying which is saved for the queen. The real reason is Akane was angry was she risked her happiness for Lucy to have a good life.

"Now I feel really bad for what we done" says Natsu

As you figured out Lucy and Akane have different dads the kingdom suffered since Jude was not a dragon slayer and he was not allowed to be in the Realm she had no one so Zeref made a deal in exchange was for her to bore his child. She hesitated at first but to save the kingdom she agreed then Akane was born. After a 6 years Layla had enough of Zeref evil ways and snuck out with Lucy and Akane. but it was not long until thousand guards came after them Akane stopped in front of the portal and said go though i'll hold them off. Layla knew Akane couldn't hold them off. "Don't worry mom i'll be just fine believe in me and if I don't show up never come back" Akane says. Akane pushes them both through and takes them on. Then she went through torture to open the portal cause only people with the bloodline could open it. So she waited until the chance to see Lucy again. When she got the chance she opened a portal and went although in due time Zeref will find a way to open the portal. So we don't have much time we must train Lucy and find the new prince and king. Which can only be a dragon slayer.

Now since you know everything I will announce the people picked to be the prince/king

Natsu Dragneel

Gajeel Redfox

Laxus Dreyar

Gray Fullbuster

Lyon Bastia

Rogue Cheney

and Sting Eucliffe

(A.N There is more people you'll meet later)

"Wait you said dragon slayers could be the only one then why did you mention the two ice princesses?" asked Natsu

"Well because Ur their teacher was a dragon slayer since they were taught dragon slaying magic so there are in the race." says Akira

"Wait I don't know dragon slaying" says Gray

"Ice Make is a form ice dagon's dragon slaying magic" says Akira

"Well we have to find them and apologize for what we did" says Erza

In the forest

"Thank god you woke up i'm Akane your sister" says Akane

"What I don't have a sister and where am I" says Lucy

"Well I guess Layla erased half of your memory, give me your hand" says Akane

*Akane reaches out to her*

"What are you going to do?" says Lucy

"Just trust me" says Akane

*Lucy reaches out and grabs Akane and all these memories come back to her about Akane and her powers*

"OMG i'm a dragon slayer and i'm queen of the dragons" says Lucy

" I see your memory is back can you use your dragon slaying magic" says Akane

"I only know Celestial Dragon Roar and Celestial Dragon Iron Fist" says Lucy

"Do not worry I will help you learn the rest" says Akane

"There they are" says Natsu

"Get back Lucy" whispers Akane

"So back for another beating Natsu Dragneel" yells Akane

"No were here to apologize" says Natsu

"Sure you are you're just trying to butter me up so I would hand over Lucy" yells Akane

"No he right they came to apologize" says Akira

"They got you too Akira" says Akane

"Were all sorry" says Erza

"Please listen I deeply sorry for hurting her and deeply regret it so please come to Fairy Tail with me and I promise that I will become the next King and kick Zeref ass" Natsu says

"Akane?" asked Lucy

Akane looked at Lucy and saw that she forgave Natsu and look like she wanted to go

"Fine but you have do more then say you're going to be the next King you have to prove it" Akane says

"I'm all fired up" yelled Natsu

At Fairy Tail

"Lets gets you out of those dirty clothes" says Mira to Akane

Akane changes into Mira old clothes

(A.N the one from where Lucy turn invisible)

"It's kind of small but thank you" says Akane with a smile

"Sorry it's the only ones we had" says Mira

"Oh it's fine i'll just get a job to buy something to wear" says Akane

"That reminds me what color do you want your insignia and where do you want it" says Mira

"Can I have with two different colors?" asked Akane

"Sure" says Mira

"Yay then can I have it red with a blue border on my right arm?" says Akane

"Here you go" says Mira stamping the insignia on

"Thanks" says Akane

Akane go over to the job board and looks for a job

"Oh this one find and kill a monster should take 1 week I bet I can do it in 1 day 2 at the most and they pay is high about 200,000 jewels (2,000 us dollars)" says Akane raising the poster

"Mira i'm going to do this one" says Akane running toward Mira

"Huh this one was going to be on the s class wall but changed it" says Mira

"Cool the more I wanna go on it" says Akane

"Are you going with someone and this will take a week" says Mira

"I know i'm going alone and i'll be back in about 2 days max" says Akane

"Akane" says Mira worried


End file.
